legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1 Episode 5: Everything begins to form
Back to the base that belongs to Thawne, Deathstroke approaches in the entrance finally back from his recruitment Thawne: So You finally returned Deathstroke: Thawne, I have managed to recruit our allies for our plan. I went through the past and found new allies to help The Joker and Toffee both end the room as Deathstroke finishes and The Joker is holding an important item in his hand The Joker: While you were goosing around we managed to get on out hands on something important Deathstroke: And That would be Thawne takes What Joker is holding and shows it to Deathstroke Thawne: A ChronoSkimmer. We managed to find this upon our attack on Slade and that he and his ensemble have one. The power to time travel Deathstroke: But you're fast enough to do just that, Don't you have a time machine Toffee: While Yes, we do but the legion needs transfer throughout the time Deathstroke: Slade must have obtained it in his latest time travel mission Thawne: Indeed, Now it is in our hands. While you created the legion and recruited the team we got our machine Deathstroke: The new recruits must be brought up to speed as our old ones Toffee: Of Course, I will introduce them to the legion The Joker: Capital idea Thawne: Then we will use the Chornoskimmer, Slade might though have one too so we better be ready Deathstroke: First we discuss our arrangement ............. As the scene opens we now have located back to Slade's lair where everyone has moved over there from Thawne's attack with Slade sitting in front of the crew with Anti Cosmo by his right side with Harrison and Celes on the left. Hades, Mojo Jojo, The Flying Dutchman and HIM are all on one side with Sideshow Bob, Curveo, Manray and Technus on the other Slade: All Right, You know why we're here. Thawne has attacked us and he has stolen very precious from us Manray: And that would be Slade: Our Chornoskimmer, Manray: Chrono what? Black Curveo: Chornic Skinner? Anti Cosmo: No, The Chornoskimmer, a time traveling device from ACME, That we found on one of our past adventures Mojo: We picked up in our encounter with Zaheer, that air bending Red Lotus member, through the Lotus are green instead of red. Which are both Christmas colors and two of the main colors with blue being the other Anti Cosmo: By ACME we mean Carmen San Diego universe, not Looney Tunes Slade: With the choroskimmer, Thawne can now travel his followers through time to whatever he is up to Hades: What about the other one? Sideshow Bob: You have another one?, Where? Slade: Yes we do, Celes go get it. Celes leaves the room and then comes back in with a suitcase with a combination on it Celes: How did you get this Slade, I though we only had one Slade: They were two left from the crumbled ACME, me and AC both took them in case one was stolen Anti Cosmo opens up the case with the combination and picks up the Chromoskimer Harry: And you kept this from the team Slade: Well, You got to keep your really valuable stuff hidden. Anti Cosmo: On Top of that, me and Slade found some more stuff to use it in Bowser comes in the boardroom on a cell phone with a suitcase in his other hand The Flying Dutchman: Bowser's finally here and seriously what took him HIM: Bowser, we called you hours ago, Bowser: In a minute, I'm talking to my son Slade: Get it done Bowser, we have matters to discuss Harry: "takes the phone away from Bowser" Sorry Bowser Junior but we need your father for a important mission Bowser: I would have hung up you know. Who are you anyway? Slade: Easy Bowser, This Is Harry Wells our newest ally Mojo: You missed a lot on your holiday, we have a new problem on our hands. Thawne Bowser: Name sounds familiar, Harry: Really do you remember Bowser: Trying to but it's not easy. That name just founds familiar Sideshow Bob: Thought we had something there Ventress: We know The Joker is working for him, and he is recruiting his own army. Bowser: You Serious? HE's back. Why won't he die Anti Cosmo: That's what we said. Hades: If I know anything, Thawne will try recruiting some of our old enemies to bring them together against us and Bender The Flying Dutchman: And it seems my soul jar as well your inhabitants of the underworld are going down. He resurrecting the dead Celes: He knows Necromancer work, Or The Joker just is nuts enough to be a mad scientist. Slade: We are going to have go after Thawne ourselves. We could use our chormoskimmer but Thawne might anticipate this HIM: I have an idea Anti Cosmo: What is it? HIM: We could use the Dutchman's ship to travel through time Techus: Yeah that's a great idea, HIM let's use his ship The Flying Dutchman: What makes you think I want to use my own ship? Harry: Understand we're using your ship, Ghostly. The Flying Dutchman: I'm the flying Dutchman, you can't talk to me like that Harry: Listen we need to use the ship, we could use the chromoskimmer and place in the ship. Were we could do traveling through it. We just need Technus to charge the skimmer Technus: So I'm just a surge of electric to you Harry: Maybe?, Maybe not? Slade: Well Harrison, if we should. You work on the ship with Mojo to make it travel worthy The Flying Dutchman: But we need still make a real pirate ship The Screen in front of the crew begins beeping and ringing as they all look at the screen Celes: Hmm we're receiving a call Bowser: From who Celes: From Bender Anti Cosmo: Excellent, we'll talk to him. Slade: Harry, AC come along while you all work on our ship .................. Slade, Anti Cosmo and Harrison all stare at the screen where Slade pushes a button to receive a call and Bender, Skipper, Starfire and Lydia all are shown on the screen Anti Cosmo: Finally Sobered up Bender: Yes, Rick though still needs a little time Slade: Ah, I see Skipper: We got your notes, Lydia gave them to us Harrison: And? Lydia: We're not surprised honesty, by your info. Also I found this journal to use Slade: "staring in the screen" Beware of that journal Lydia, It's dangerous Lydia: Twilight said that Bender: Still you're going to take the risk Lydia: Yup Harrison: I like that Starfire: So why did Thawne attack you Slade: He attacked me, to get my chormoskimmer and to kill us Celes then enters the room on Slade's end Celes: And Bowser thinks the name is familiar Skipper: Thankfully someone has an idea, Harrison: Thankfully they kept a copy and we're working on turning the Dutchman ghost ship is a capable machine of travel with the other chromoskimmer. Bender: We're working on one too with Rick Anti Cosmo: While getting drunk Starfire: When did Slade get a chormoskimmer Bender: When we faced Zaheer and The Viking Alliance in the future with Slade Lydia: Cas, mentioned that fight to me afterwards Slade: Weren't you there with us Lydia: In The present Starfire: Should we find each other and go work at it together? Harrison: We must keep ourselves apart for the most time, If we're to stop Thawne. We must split the work and I'm not sure if I can deal with Julian and Discord Skipper: Let's stay in touch, and communicate when we have anything to report Slade: Fine, Anything else to say Bender: May I suggest you find someone from the past to help you Skipper: We're thinking Axel, We have Jake the dog and Amanda Payne showed up on us. Finn seems to like her though. Anti Cosmo: I have an idea who we can get Everyone leaves off the communication but Harrison who looks after them Harrison: Kid, if you're going to use that journal. Consult me Then we get to another scene with a mysterious man in a black suit with white hair and half of his face disfigured who has surveillance going on. With a name tag with Scott on it contemplating Scott: So, He has returned. "pauses to a screen with Bender on it" I knew he would eventually show himself after all these years. It is time for me to finish my business with him A mysterious being appears in black and has a black mask shows up behind Scott Scott: Alchemy, Excellent you have arrived I have found our target Alchemy: Oh Yes, Bender. Him and his friends. Scott: Forget his friends, I want him Alchemy: I know him and his friends, they're as important and it looks we have rights to bring him in Scott: He seems to be working with that master criminal Slade. Alchemy: As for Slade Scott Scott: Get him too I'm the law that runs through the multiverse and we shall bring him in once for all. Alchemy: Understood, Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The4everreival Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1